Its True I Crave You
by Black-Dragon Fantasy
Summary: Warning: Robincest and Foul Language. Features one-shots of different Robin boys in each chapter
1. Chapter 1

T (Maybe borderline M) for Jason & Dami's bad mouths!

Pairing(s): DamiTim, JayTim, Slight JayDami, and very very slight DickDami/Tim

Disclaimer: Characters belong to DC. Lucky bastards.

* * *

><p>It was weird to say the least, in Tim's opinion. Lately (as in the past three months) he and Damian didn't fight as much as they usually did. Sure, the usual scuffle, mostly over Dick's attention or trivial matters, to say the least, but the younger boy hadn't the usual bite behind his insults like in the past. Tim rifled through the news paper Alfred had set on the table, and reached for his coffee.<p>

"Drake," Damian said in acknowledgment. The 16 year old sat down across from him, looking expectantly at Alfred to deliver his breakfast to him.

"A good morning to you, too, Master Damian," Alfred said, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

Damian said nothing, still staring at Alfred and waiting for his breakfast. He wouldn't give in and show respect to a mere _servant_, after all. However, the lack of response from his...brother...Tim, irritated him slightly.

Tim looked up at his younger brother, feeling his eyes boring holes into him. Gracing the younger Wayne with a slight smile, Tim set his coffee down. "Morning, Demon," He said. His insults had lost their bite, too, over the years. They were almost like real brothers, now, minus the homicidal moments in the past.

Damian scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest, his glaring not as intense. "Where is father?" Damian asks curiously, not seeing him all morning.

"Master Bruce had business over in Germany," Alfred answered, pouring hot coffee in his cup. "He didn't want to wake either of you. It was last minute."

"I see..." Damian murmurs, taking a sip of the coffee without thanking the butler. He'd begun to hate the day. All he ever did was mull around, annoying Tim, Bruce, Alfred or whoever happened to be around until they kicked him out of whatever room they were in. So, he would end up training by himself or playing chess online. It was only at night, on patrol in Gotham, that he got any kind of amusement. However, now that Bruce was out, it would be even _more_ boring, if that was even possible...

Tim looked over at Damian, folding the newspaper neatly. "Hey Dami," He said, a slightly flush going over him at the nickname he never used often for the boy, "You want to go out for the day? Later we'll go on patrol together."

Damian stares up at Tim in complete surprise, blinking a few times. "What?" Damian asks in confusion. Tim _never_ asked him to go _anywhere _before and he called him by his nickname. Wait...What if this was a spy pretending to be Tim...? Damian's eyes narrow and he starts to visually inspect Tim, looking for any sign of a disguise or illusion. Finding none, he returns to looking bewildered.

Tim furrowed his brows, looking back at Damian. "What? Is there something on my face? Damian?"

"-TT-. It's nothing, Drake. If you wish, I will go with you," Damian tells Tim, covering up the paranoia instilled by his mother and the League of Assassins with his usual aloof attitude.

Tim raised an eyebrow slightly, but brushed it off. He nodded at the boy. "Okay, then. Be ready in about two hours." Tim stood, carrying his plate in hand and made his way to the kitchen. "No worries, Alfred, I got it."

Damian stands and leaves his coffee cup on the table, heading to his room to prepare for the outing.

* * *

><p><strong>About 2 hours later<strong>

It was Tim's idea to let Alfred stay home, thinking the old man deserved a day without "kids" hanging around for once. Much to Damian's chagrin, they ended up walking out into Gotham City. Damian hadn't started cursing at him all together about where they were going, much to Tim's relief. He knew the younger boy had a secret love for cats (something Dick joked that he must have inherited from their father) and had seen the ad in the paper for the Wild Cat Reservation, and figured the Demon would love it. Even if he didn't expect to find him smiling outwardly about it.

Damian walked silently beside Tim, not knowing where they were going but confident that it wasn't dangerous...And if it was, he had more than enough weapons on him to make Tim wish he was never born. Damian had his guard up and was aware of every little sound around them, as he was trained to do. And why were they walking again? To give the _servant_ a break? "I will never understand you, Drake" Damian grumbles, tired of being quiet.

Tim turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "How so? Because we're walking?" Tim smirked. "Can't let you get _pudgy_ now, can we?"

"The only one getting...pudgy...Would be you. _I_ train nearly every day. _You_ prefer sitting around like a _hmar_," Damian growls, shooting a glare at Tim's general direction.

Tim frowned, walking a little more briskly. "Oh? You can't even get up and get your own breakfast, Demon. Who's pudgy then, you or me?"

"It is not my _job_ to get my own breakfast. Or do you seek to take the butler's employment? That would be amusing. A _hmar_ _and_ a servant," Damian sneers, speeding up to walk just a bit faster than Tim.

Tim ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. "Damian, wait up."

Their walk to the Reservation was silent, if not a little tense. Tim had wanted to say something to Damian, but it would probably escalate the way they always did. It wasn't until Damian finally grumbled out an order for Tim to explain where they were that Tim let a small smile stretch over his face. Paying for their admission tickets, Tim nudged the boy ahead of him.

"So? What do you think?" He said, watching Damian eye the sign.

Damain's eyes widen ever so slightly in surprise before his face turns back into the cold mask of before. "This is a new reservation...Is it not?" Damian asks calmly, hiding his eagerness to see his favorite animals.

Tim smirked lightly, turning to look at the sign as well. "Yeah, it is. I figured you'd like to come and see it. You really liked that Wild Cat Event Selina invited us to along with Bruce that one time."

"You are more observant than I previously thought, Drake," Damian murmurs, actually complimenting Tim for once as he walks to the first exhibit. It was a small pride of lions, cubs included, playing and napping.

Tim watched him walk off, slightly surprised. Chuckling quietly to himself, he walked up after Damian. The sixteen year old kept his face guarded, but his blue eyes betrayed him. Tim stole a glance at Damian, watching a light happiness in them.

Damian feels himself relax as he watches the lions. His mind wanders to his old home, minus the killing. And his mother...Also minus the killing. He walks to the next area, where they kept the tigers, and his nostalgia increases. His eyes now held both joy and sorrow but his face stayed as the cool mask of indifference he always gave to protect himself. Emotions, after all, were weakness and weakness led to death.

"What's wrong, Dami?" Tim asked, seeing a slight tense in his shoulders. "You okay?"

"I'm fine" Damian says coldly, hands clenching into fists as he reluctantly leaves the tigers behind and walks to the cheetahs. _'Foolish, Damian, f__oolish. Feel nothing. Do not show weakness'_ Damian reprimands himself, taking a deep breath and wiping all the memories away.

Tim hurried up after him, hesitantly resting a hand to Damian's shoulder. "Hey, come on, Demon," Tim tried to joke. "We're brothers. You can tell me. I'm not Dick or anything but-"

Damian flinches at the touch and his hand flies to his side, fingers barely touching a knife under his hoodie. He relaxes slightly when realizing it was just Tim and he shrugs off his touch. "I said, _I'm fine_, Drake. There is nothing I need to tell _you,_" Damian hisses, shooting a death glare at Tim.

Tim frowned, sighing exasperatedly. "Seriously, Damian," He grumbled. "It's _always_ like this with you. Just when I think I'm taking two steps forward, I'm taking about five more back."

Letting his shoulders slump, Tim walked off ahead of him. Damian watches him go, frowning ever so slightly. After a mini debate in his mind, Damian curses under his breath in Arabic and catches up to Tim.

"Listen, I...I apologize..." Damian mutters, the words sounding all wrong to him. "This...This family, is something new to me. It goes against everything I was ever taught in the League. If I seem cold to you, I...Do not do it on purpose," Damian tries to explain, looking at the floor and kicking a small soda can that was in front of him.

Tim's brows hit his hair line, a small smirk playing across his face. Resting a hand to Damian's shoulder he nudged him forward. "No problem, Dami. I guess Dick's been getting to you a lot more than I thought."

"Hmph," Damian murmurs, crossing his arms over his chest and feeling awkward at spilling his feelings out to Tim.

The day, not exactly to Tim's surprise, went rather smoothly. Minus the argument over where they should eat lunch, _what_ they should for lunch, and how they were getting home. Damian vehemently refused to walk the entire way back when there was a good enough Cadillac waiting back at Wayne Manor.

Damian was now sitting in said Cadillac, smirking smugly since he got what he wanted and excited about tonight's patrol, despite the absence of Batman.

"Sorry, Alfred," Tim said, leaning over towards the butler. "_Damian_ wouldn't shut up if he didn't get his way."

"I understand perfectly, Master Tim" Alfred says calmly, ignoring the base urge to push the bothersome child out of the vehicle and driving them back home.

Damian only smirks more and puts his arms behind his head, relaxing in the air conditioned and very comfortable car.

Things settled down considerably by the time Tim and Damian had decided to go on Patrol. Truth be told, the Titans were on their 'down' time anyway at the tower, and Tim was getting a little homesick (and Cassie's cooking skills weren't exactly up to par with Alfred's). Tim turned towards Damian, realizing how much taller he had grown than him in the past couple years. Grumbling slightly to himself, he cursed being the shortest boy out of the Wayne Kids.

"Are you ready?" Damian asks, an eyebrow rising when he hears part of Tim's grumbling.

"Yeah, whenever you are," He answered.

Damian smirks and runs off, climbing up the first building he saw and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. All of this happening in the span of a minute. This was his way of challenging Tim to a race.

Tim grumbled, swinging himself up onto a ledge, just like Dick taught him, and racing after the little Demon. Their shadows played across Gotham's buildings, like birds cawing after each other, just barely nipping the surface of the buildings for a touch-down before rocketing off again. Damian glides out, body extended in a free fall before twisting and landing perfectly in the roof top. Tim bounded in nearby, flexing his shoulders and frowning at Damian's superior smirk. In their little race, they had crossed over into Crime Alley. Into _Red Hood_'s territory.

Damian notices where they were and he tenses slightly. "Be on your guard," He warns quietly, knowing that anything could happen in Crime Alley.

Tim straightened, looking around wearily. "I haven't seen Jay-The Red Hood around Gotham that recently," He mumbled off-handedly. "Word is he's running with a new gang." Stepping cautiously out to the edge of the roof, Tim's eyes narrowed. Crime Alley was almost dead silent.

"It's too quiet," Damian notes, laying a hand on his batarang and looking around carefully.

"Well, well, well," A voice taunted. "A couple of lost chicks wandered into my den." Stepping out towards his brothers, Jason opened his arms in a wide mock-welcome position. "I guess you forgot who's running this end of Gotham."

"You own nothing in Gotham, _Kalb_," Damian growls, glaring at Jason in pure hatred and carefully searching to make sure he was alone.

Jason scoffed, swinging an AK-47 over his shoulders. "What? Bruce let the Demon off his leash? What about you, Timmy? He still poisoning your food?"

"-TT-! Be silent, traitor! At least I did not betray my father," Damian yells, knowing he was (literally) outgunned but also knowing that Jason's rage was his undoing.

Jason's eyes narrowed behind his mask, his grip on the gun tightening. "Got a mouth on you," Jason growled. Turning to Tim, he let himself relax slightly. "What? You're not gonna say anything to me, _Timmy_? Here I thought you'd be happy to see me?"

"_'Happy' _isn't the word I would use to describe this. So, how's the killing?" Tim asks coldly, noting that the roof below Jason was weak and the smallest bit of stress could send him tumbling down.

Jason shrugged, his nonchalant attitude sending his younger brothers into a tense stance. "Same 'ole, same 'ole. Gunned down a couple idiots the other day. _Wished_ you could have seen it, Baby Bird," He said. He turned towards Tim, knowing Damian was on his other side seething at being ignored. "No hello kiss for Big Brother, Timmy?"

"Screw you, Jason," Tim growls, ever so slowly removing a flash bang from his utility belt.

Damian doesn't notice Tim's movements and tosses the batarang at Jason, ruining Tim's plan.

Jason swung the gun around, deflecting the batarang, turning to glare at the younger boy. Tim whipped out his own, nearly catching Jason's arm as the man twisted away, lunging after Damian. Damian jumped back, fist at the ready, as Jason kick-flipped over him, using Damian as a kick-off board and racing off across the roof. "So much for _'Boy Wonder'_!" Jason taunted.

Damian snarls angrily and takes off after Jason, ignoring Tim's orders to stop and let Jason go. This was personal and a traitor like Jason Todd did not deserve to live.

"Damn it all, Damian!" Tim curses to himself, quickly running to catch up with them.

Tim watched as Damian threw batarang after batarang after Jason, who was laughing his ass off and twisting out of harm's way as if he had eyes in the back of his head. Whatever Jason had installed in his helmet, he might as well have.

"Robin!" Tim growled. "Slow down! Stop letting what he said get to you!"

Tim stopped suddenly, not seeing anything of either Damian or Jason and frowning heavily as he scanned the horizon.

"TOODDD!" Damian screeched. Before Tim could fling around in time, Jason tackled him to the floor, and they rolled, heavily, as Tim's shoulder burned with pain. He felt himself being lifted up as Damian stopped short, eyes widened and growling. He wasn't about to take any chances just yet when Jason had Tim the way he did. Removing his helmet with a hiss, Jason, mask-clad underneath, smirked at the younger Wayne child. Twisting an arm around Tim, he held him in a headlock, and whipped out a smaller gun from his jacket to press into Tim's jaw.

"What? Was I too fast for you, _Chickadee_?" Jason taunted.

Damian's eyes narrowed dangerously, willing himself not to charge stupidly at Todd.

"Funny, you and Timmy here seem so close all of a sudden," He said lazily, letting the arm that held the younger slack slightly to run through Tim's hair before snapping back around his neck. The other kept a gun firmly planted under Tm's jaw, freezing him instantly. "Kinda makes me jealous."

Tim glares hatefully at Jason, wanting nothing more than to punch him in his smug face. Yet a part of him still remembered the old Jason. The one he loved. The one that wouldn't point a gun at him. Damian stares in stunned silence, wondering what the hell was going on between Tim and Jason as he tries to figure out how to get him out of this mess.

Jason bent his head down towards Tim, just a breadth away from his mouth. "You watchin', Chickadee?" Jason called raucously. Pressing the gun deeper into Tim's jaw, he tilted the younger man's head up towards him

Tim clenches his teeth and glares harder. "You wouldn't..." Tim mutters, swallowing hard as the gun and his closeness started making breathing uncomfortable.

"What are you-" Damian mutters in shock.

Jason licked his lips teasingly, the gun boring a little more into Tim's jaw. "Oh, I most certainly _would_, Baby Bird," He growled. Pressing down onto Tim's lips, he watched the younger man's eyes fly open, his own lidded in satisfaction. Somewhere in the background Damian was screaming obscenities at him, not that he much cared for what the youngest had to say. Tangling his fingers in Tim's hair a little more roughly, he tilted his head back more, kissing deeper.

Tim lets out a quiet moan into the kiss, not wanting to enjoy it but unable to stop himself from kissing back. His fingers twitched against the brick, tempted to move but knowing that it wasn't such a good idea. Getting his head blown off was not a good way to end the night.  
>Damian watches helplessly, still cursing Jason and his entire family as he wracks his mind for a way to help Tim.<p>

When Jason pulled away, Tim looked at him like a fish out of water, slightly deprived. He stuttered angrily at the elder man, feeling his body lurch forward as Jason shoved him away. Damian shot out instantly towards Tim, catching him and spinning him around to his side, batarang in hand. "Th-The _fuck_, Todd! W-What was that?" Damian yelled. Jason shrugged, AK-47 moving along smoothly with his shoulder muscles, as he replaced the smaller gun inside his leather jacket.

"Brotherly love," He teased viciously. "Why, you want one, too?"

"_Hmar_! I don't want _anything_ from a traitor like you!" Damian hisses, blushing slightly at his teasing and wanting to kick him in the face. He felt a burning, seering hatred in his chest and he didn't know why.

Tim pants quietly, both from the kiss and the stress of nearly dying. He frowns at them, hoping against hope that they wouldn't fight.

Jason smirked evilly at Damian, bending over as if to call a puppy. "Come on, boy, come on," To add insult to injury, Jason made kissing noises as he beckoned to Damian.

Damian gives Jason exactly what he wanted and runs straight to him, batarangs in both hands.

"Robin!" Tim yells, cursing and knowing there was little he could do now.

Jason ducked quickly, fist colliding into Damian's side. Damian twisted painfully, spinning on his heel and catching Jason in the shoulder. The elder cursed viciously, reaching to grab the younger by the head, to wish Damian quickly followed in suit, and both delivered a deadly head-blow to the other.

"What's wrong, Chickadee?" Jason gritted out. "_Jealous_ I kissed Timmy first? Don't be. I'm sure he'll give you one if you _ask._"

"Talk a little less and maybe you'll stop fighting like a _girl_!" Damian snarls, punching Jason in the face as hard as he could and following up with a knee to the stomach. He jumps back and moves to kick him in the throat.

Jason bent back, hands flying out to push him into a back flip, catching Damian under the chin with his foot. Sliding down on the roof, Jason raised up instantly to his feet, watching Damian wiping at his chin, and eyes flaring. They charged at each other, each with a fist raised before being flung backwards painfully. Tim stood between them, his staff extended as he glared over at both of them. The two rose up again, lunging for each other once more. Tim grabbed Damian by his arm, flipping his quickly on his backside, as he delivered a swift kick to Jason's stomach, followed by a slightly vengeful smack on the head with his staff.

"Enough, already!" Tim hollered.

Damian groans and sits up slowly, staring at Tim in complete shock. "Why did you-?" Damian starts to say.

"Are you two _done_?" Tim hissed, flipping the staff behind him. "Because I'm getting really sick of watching you two fight over-"

"You?" Jason said, smirking.

Damian stands up, brushing himself off. "I could care less whether you like Jason or not. I'm fighting him because he deserves to get his ass kicked" Damian says angrily, not believing his own words. He knew that he fought Jason because he was jealous. Because despite all the terrible things Jason did to the Bat family, they still had a softer spot for him than they had for Damian. Especially Tim.

Jason turned a lazy glare over at Damian, mouth set in a sneer. "You couldn't kick my ass if I was tied to a fucking chair and unconscious, Chickadee," he said.

"_Neek Hallak_!" Damian yells in rage, his hands clenching into fists as he prepares to charge Jason again.

"Robin, I said _enough_!" Tim yells, glaring at them both and cursing under his breath at the mess he was now involved in.

Moving towards Damian, Tim rested a hand to the younger's shoulder. "Look, Jay, Robin and I will get going out of your territory and we'll forget this happened. All right?" Tim tried. Jason shrugged, reaching for his helmet.

"Just keep the kid on a fucking leash next time," He said. "And by the way, Timmy?"

"What, Jason," Tim said, exasperated.

"I know you won't be forgetting about me so easily. Don't lie to yourself."

Before Damian could lunge after Jason again, the Red Hood flew off the rooftop, and out of sight.

"C'mon, Demon, I think our patrol's over for one night."

"Why didn't you tell me there was something going on between you and Jason?" Damian growls, glaring at Tim and feeling betrayed.

Tim looked at him incredulously. "There's nothing going on between us. Go out on patrol with Dick one day and run into Jason, it's not that much different."

"_Al hara_! Do I look like an idiot to you? I probably do! You know what? When I was in the League of Assassin's, I was _never_ left out of the loop. They _trusted_ me! A group of professional _killers_ trusted _me_! And here I am in a so-called 'family' and none of you trust me at all! You leave me out of _everything_! I've had enough!" Damian yells angrily, his hurt showing in his eyes as he runs away, not caring where he was going.

"Damian! Wait a minute!" Tim called. Running after the younger boy, Tim bounded off the rooftop, and landed heavily onto another. Despite Damian's heavier build he still landed effortlessly, lightly, and had no trouble kicking off at the drop of a hat. Tim sighed in frustration, turning quickly to head him off by cutting across three more rooftops. Tim finally managed to catch him by his upper arm and turn him around to face him.

"Its not that we don't trust you," Tim started. "You just always make it so hard for us. We're so used to you shutting us out, so I guess..."

Tim groaned. "Look, Dami, I-we love you. We _do_ trust you."

"Could have fooled me, Drake," Damian grumbled, pulling angrily at his arm. "The way you and _Todd_ seemed so into each other back there."

Tim frowned, leering up into Damian's blue eyes. Pulling him down to his level, Tim shuddered out a breath. "I trust you a lot." He pulled him into a kiss, with the younger gasping out slightly. Damian hesitated, hands hovering out in the air as Tim pressed harder, forcing the younger to bend his back down to his level more. Finally wrapping his hands along the elder's shoulders, Damian growled again him.

"You're such a _woman_, Drake," Damian said without malice.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary :D<strong>

hmar (Ass, as in Donkey)

Kalb (Dog)

Neek Hallak(Go fuck yourself!)

Al hara (Bullshit)

**Snow: **We're taking a small break from Assassin's Creed. To work on Robincest 8D. Today was TimDami. Tomorrow/Later/Soon it will another pairing. Please stay tuned~


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Foul Language, Fluff-ness

Pairing: Jason/Damian

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to DC.

* * *

><p>"<em>Grayson<em>!" Damian snarled. "I _thought _I_ told _you, I _don't _need a babysitter! I'm fucking sixteen!"

Dick grinned at him, still ruffling his hair, though about now they were almost the same height. He looked almost seriously at Damian, arms crossed.

"I can't leave you here by yourself, you're sick, Alfred's away with Bruce, Tim's with the Titans, Steph and Cass are off with the Birds for the weekend, and I have get back to Bludhaven. You're getting a babysitter."

"Waa faqri(Damn it)," Damian cursed. "And who, pray tell, did you enlist?"

"Jason," Dick said, fully amused.

Damian stares at Dick for a moment with a 'what the hell are you thinking, you idiot' look on his face. "Jason Todd...You are getting Jason Todd...To babysit me..." Damian says slowly, incredulously. His eyes narrow in rage and he looked like he was about to break something. Again.

"Do you know any other Jason? Yes, _Jason Todd_. Our _brother_?" Dick said.

"Our brother, who I have _never_ gotten along with? Our brother, who carries _guns_ around everywhere he goes? That brother?" Damian growls, wanting to get up and pace around but he was too weak and sick to leave the bed. He _hated_ being sick and he knew he was going to hate it even more! Not only was he vulnerable but now he was vulnerable with the only person in the entire family that he didn't trust, even on the most _minimal_ level. Oh, this was going to be _great_...

Dick rested a hand to the top of his head, and drew the covers up to Damian's chin. "Relax, Dami. Jay-bird gave me his word he'd take care of you. He owes me a favor anyway, he'll behave. At least he'll _try_."

"You _owe_ me..." Damian threatens, glaring at Dick's hand and looking like he was about to bite it off before starting a fit of coughs that lasted a good half a minute. By the end of it, he was groaning miserably and looking a bit paler than before.

Dick sighed, ruffling his hair a little. When a fierce knocking started on the manor door, Dick swept out of the room. Damian grimaced, huddling deeper into his sheets.

"Jason," Dick greeted with a wide grin. "Thought you'd chicken out, honestly."

Jason frowned, pushing his way into the manor. "You sure no one but the Demon is home?" He said cautiously.

"Positive. Bruce and Alfie are off in Hong Kong. Tim is with the Titans. Cass and Steph are off with the Birds. Just you and our baby brother~"

Jason sneered, biting a little deeper into his cigarette. "Joy. So, what? I just gotta make sure he doesn't choke to death on his puke?"

"_Neek Hallak_, Jason!" Damian yells from the room, hearing that last comment before mumbling angrily to himself about how he was going to get Dick back for this.

Jason smirked evilly at the direction of the voice, flicking his cigarette ash on the floor lazily. "Never mind, I think I'll have fun. Weren't you leaving Dickie?"

Dick frowned at Jason, poking him harshly in his chest. "You better take good care of him Jason Peter Todd! Swear it! _Or_ that _thing_ you don't want me-"

"All right, all right!" Jason hissed, flushing slightly. "Jeezus, fine. I'll take care of the little snot. Go away already."

Damian listens to them, slightly curious about what knowledge Dick had that he could manipulate Jason with...And also incredibly amused by their mini argument. Damian lets out a loud sneeze into the covers, groaning softly again. This flu was torture. Pure torture.

Dick bounded back into Damian's room, Jason skulking around just outside, peering in as if uninterested. "I gotta go, okay, Dami?" Dick said softly.

Damian grumbled something under his breath, a little sad he was leaving. The elder bent down and planted an affectionate kiss on the younger's hot forehead and pulled away with a grin.

"I'm expecting you to be all better when I come back," He said. Turning to Jason he smirked lightly. "Don't kill each other, okay? Alfred doesn't like cleaning up blood stains, you know."

Jason grumbled, flicking ashes on the floor again, and turning away with a huff. Standing on his toes, Dick pulled down Jason slightly to plant an affectionate kiss to his other younger brother's forehead. "Take care," Dick said, and disappeared down the stairs.

Jason turned his gaze towards Damian. "Kinda happy to see you lookin' so _vulnerable_, kid. It's like a karmic kick to your high and mighty ass."

"Come closer and I'll show you exactly how_ vulnerable_ I am, Todd" Damian growls, glaring daggers at him and feeling around for a knife he always kept under his pillow. Wait...It wasn't there...Instead Damian found a little blue note:

_'Sorry, Dami, I got Tim and Cass to help me de-weapon your room while Alfie was getting your head out of the toilet.' -Love Dick~_

Damian reads over the note quickly and curses in three different languages, crumpling it up and throwing it at Jason. "Go _away_!"

Jason shrugged, turning to leave instantly. "Fine by me. If you need me, cough up a lung or something. I'm in my room."

Jason felt weird saying that. When was the last time he even stayed in said room? In Wayne Manor? It was purely for nostalgic purposes he was even bothering. Otherwise, the first place he would hit would be Babybird's room to do some snooping, and then maybe check out what he could about the sister he had suddenly gotten.

Damian grumbles angrily to himself, watching Jason leave with some satisfaction before suddenly grabbing his stomach and groaning. _'Not again...Shit...'_

Damian rocketed out of bed, woozy on his legs and stumbled to his bathroom. Flinging the door open, he shoved his face into the toilet bowl and retched up the chicken soup Alfred had left for him. Coughing as his eyes started to water, he heaved, feeling another wave of nausea hit him.

* * *

><p>Jason let his fingers wonder over the furniture in his room. Not a layer of dust lay on any of it, Alfred's doing no doubt. It was completely as he had left it, as far as he could remember. Breathing out heavily, Jason sat down on his bed. A horrible retching sound flung by his ears as Jason looked around incredulously and quickly got to his feet.<p>

"Damn little punk," Jason sighed.

* * *

><p>Damian continues throwing up violently, feeling like he was about to die or at least upchuck an organ or two. His arms trembled slightly as he flushes the toilet when he was finally done.<p>

_'Alright, Damian, now how are you going to get back to bed? You nearly ran into a wall just to get here...'_ Damian thinks to himself, staring out of his door at the bed and feeling as though it was suddenly miles away. He felt dizzy, weak, and feverish and as proud as he was; he knew he would never make it. He might be able to crawl to bed but not walk and crawling like an _insect_ was _not_ an option for Damian Wayne.

Jason watched Damian having his internal battle in his mind. Even in moments of weakness like this he still had so much damn pride. He knew he wasn't about to him to help, either. Growling as Dick's words echoed in his head, he sighed in frustration and crossed over into Damian's bathroom, watching as the boy looked over at him, bleary, feverish. Grabbing his upper arm, Jason hauled him up and hooked his arm around his shoulders.

"Keep your mouth shut till I get you to your bed or I'm _dropping_ you, Demon," Jason growled.

Damian looks at Jason in shock but that shock quickly morphs back to anger. However, at the risk of being dropped onto the floor, he kept his mouth shut...For now...

Jason took a step forward, watching Damian's head loll and hearing him groan. He stopped, then, contemplating something before cursing viciously under his breath. Hooking his arm under Damian's leg he took him in his arms.

'_Like a damn princess,'_ Jason thought in bitter amusement.

Damian instinctively grabs Jason's shirt at the sudden movement then lets it go like it was on fire. This had to be the most_ humiliating_ moment of his entire life. "What the Hell, Jason...?" Damian mutters, coughing into his fist and blushing slightly.

Jason glared at him, almost tempted to do as he had promised. He had assumed the flush was because of the fever, but the shy antics that suddenly played across his younger brother stretched a smirk out of him. Setting the teenager down on his bed, Jason watched Damian slide into the covers, shuddering with a chill.

"Thought since you thought you were so high and mighty, I might as well treat you like a royal ass, _princess_," Jason joked, moving to stand directly next to the boy. "I'll get you some water."

Damian blushes harder, thoroughly embarrassed as he covers as much of his face with the sheets as he could without suffocating himself. He was in Hell. There was no other logical explanation.

When Jason returned, Damian was still under his sheets cursing viciously in Arabic. "Demon," Jason said. "I got your water."

Damian stares at it suspiciously, staying under the sheets. "Did you poison it?" Damian asks seriously, searching Jason's eyes for any sign that he was trying to finish Damian off for good while he was weak.

Jason sneered at him. "If I was gonna kill you I would have done it more deliberately.'Sides, Dick has shit hanging over my head and I don't feel like getting bitched at. Drink your damn water."

Damian sits up slowly, feeling stiff and uncomfortable. He takes the glass from Jason, looking from the water to Jason a couple of times, still unsure before starting to sip at it.

"Don't make me shove it down your throat, _Chickedee_," He said evenly.

Damian shoots a glare at Jason and continues to sip slowly, not wanting to drink it quickly and end up running back to the toilet.

When Damian had finally had enough of the water, he set the glass down on the bedside table and lied back into his sheets. Looking bleary eyed over at Jason he caught the elder looking at him.  
>"Something you want to say, Demon?" Jason drawled.<p>

"Hmm...Yes, actually. But now I don't think I will say it," Damian states evenly, turning over so that his back was to Jason.

Jason sat on the edge of his bed, hearing Damian cursing for him to get off. He reached over and rested a hand to the younger's forehead. "How long you been sick anyway?"

"...Three days" Damian muttered, his blue eyes shutting at the cool hand on his warm forehead. It felt nice…

Watching Damian's eyes close, he rubbed his hand on his forehead, something Dick had done once when he had taken sick. Damian shifted towards Jason's hand, eyes still shut.

"You sick as you were then?"

"Unfortunately" Damian grumbles, coughing a little and shivering from another sudden chill.

Jason scoffed lightly to himself, drawing his hand back as he watched Damian grit his teeth slightly and his eyes open. "You're probably gonna have to sweat that thing out," Jason said. "Fevers like them are a bitch."

"Being shoved in the Lazarus pit was worse" Damian murmurs, pulling the sheets up to his chin and curling up into fetal position to get himself warmer.

Jason grimaced slightly, sitting a little further on the bed. "I can agree to that."

"So, my mother really did let you use her Lazarus pit..." Damian says quietly, looking up at Jason.

Jason shot him a sideways glance. "Yeah. She did." He rose to his feet and headed for the door. "Rest up, Demon."

"Hey, Todd..." Damian starts, yawning a little bit.

"What, Demon?"

"You're not a bad babysitter...Brother" Damian says softly, smirking a bit at him.

Jason's brows his hairline, before a small smirk reached his face, too. He scoffed lightly, without malice. "Yeah, well, you aren't half bad either. 'Specially if you can torture Timmy the way you do," Jason said.

"...He keeps his personal items in a box under the bed. The combination is One-Five-Two" Damian says mischievously, smirking a bit more.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind," Jason sniggered.

Damian chuckles to himself, closing his eyes so he could take a nap. _'This wasn't so bad after all...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: DickTim

Disclaimer: Charas belong to DC.

* * *

><p>Tim slammed the door shut to the Wayne Manor, making the walls tremble from the force. He mutters angrily to himself, fists clenched as he stalks to his room. He slams his door as well, making the walls shake once more and making Damian curse in his native tongue in the other room, woken from his slumber. Alfred looks up from his cooking, a slight frown on his face and sighs.<p>

"Master Richard, can you please check on Master Tim? He seems a might upset" Alfred asks in his perpetually calm and polite voice, turning to look at Dick who was not so patiently waiting for dinner to be ready.

"Sure, Alfie," Dick said. "By the way, how much longer until dinner?"

"As I've said numerous times before Master Richard, _soon_," Alfred said patiently.

Dick rose to his feet and padded up the stairs in his socks. Rapping against Tim's door with his knuckles he listened in for a response.

"Hey Timmers, you all right? Wanna talk about it?"

"No! No, I don't want to talk at all! Leave me the Hell alone!" Tim yells from inside as something shatters to pieces, which was probably his bedside lamp.

Dick frowned. Tim rarely ever yelled at him, let alone shut him out. Jostling the knob a little, he found it unlocked, most likely forgotten in Tim's rage. The room was dark, and Tim's heavy-breathing outline slightly clear as he stood over the mess of a broken lamp to the side of the large room.

"Hey, Tim," Dick started. "C'mere. Talk to me."

"What part of 'leave me the Hell alone' didn't you understand?" Tim growls, turning to glare at Dick. On his cheek was a red mark in the shape of a hand. He was _livid_ with anger and his breathing was shaky. His hands were still clenched into tight fists and he seemed ready to either punch someone or break something else.

Dick quietly closed Tim's bedroom door before crossing over to Tim and resting his hands on his shoulders. "Mighty big mark you have on your face, Tim," Dick said. "You wouldn't have been in some kind of _fight_, would you?"

Tim's eyes narrow and his teeth clench tightly at these words, proving Dick right. "_Get out_..." Tim rumbles in a low and threatening tone as if he was a ghost in some cliché haunted house movie. He tries to move away from Dick's grasp but Dick only held on tighter, not giving up so easily.

"Tim," Dick said firmly. "You know you can talk to me. Now come on. Tell me what's bugging you. You're not one for letting things go sometimes, it'll drive you crazy."

"...It's Stephanie..." Tim spits out, starting to tremble with rage. "She_ slapped_ me because she _thought_ I was _cheating_ on her with a _girl_ I _just_ met" Tim explains slowly, his tone low but increasing in volume to accentuate a few words.

"Oh," Dick said, sighing. "Is that it." Dick pulled Tim towards his bed so that both of them could sit down together. Tim laced his fingers together as he hunched over, head hanging. Dick resisted putting a hand to his shoulder, and sighed again.

"It's like Bruce _gave_ us his relation-shit issues," he said off-handedly.

"Tell me about it...Why can't we have _normal_, _healthy _relationships, like other people? I mean, Elongated Man and Sue have had the longest and happiest relationship I've ever seen and he's a superhero so I _know_ it's possible..." Tim says sadly, sighing quietly and looking absolutely miserable.

Dick chuckled, resting a hand to Tim's shoulder. "I've had pretty unlucky relationships myself," Dick said. "Starfire could have literally ripped my balls off if she wanted to."

"I figured...And having a demonic Raven crash your wedding must've been pretty bad..." Tim murmurs, looking up at Dick sympathetically.

Dick smirked slightly. "I'm just never surprised anymore, Timmers. So, about your face..."

"I know, I looked like I was slapped by Bane...I'll put ice on it later" Tim groans, knowing he would get Hell from little demon Damian at dinner.

Tim rubbed his neck sheepishly, muttering about all the possible arguments he would be having with the Demon Spawn. Dick cupped Tim's chin, spreading his fingers to brush against the opposite side of his face as he brought the red-marked cheek towards him. Leaning down he brushed his lips against it, feeling Tim fidget then freeze, hands curling and uncurling as his mouth dropped open. When Dick pulled away, he smiled triumphantly to himself.

"There! All better. What do you think, Tim?"

"W-Wha?" Tim mumbles stupidly, blushing and making the hand print slightly darker. He stares at Dick in a mixture of surprise and timidity, shifting towards him slightly. "What was that all about?" Tim asks when he trusted his voice not to waver.

Dick shrugged, smiling warmly at him again. "A good kiss is always the best way to make pain go away." Dick winked at him, rising to his feet. "Well, little bro, I'm going to go see if Alfie's got dinner done. You just tell me when you need any more kisses. I'll be happy to give you more."

Dick started towards the door; hands shoved into his pants pockets. Tim grabs Dick's arm, still blushing slightly.

"I think Stephie grazed my other cheek when she tried to slap me a second time..." Tim starts, his blush darkening and his gaze dropping from Dick's back to the floor.

Dick cocked his head to the side, only for a second, before grinning and leaning down to cup Tim's face again. Pressing lightly onto his cheek, he felt Tim, grip his arm tighter, and trying to bury his body out of sheer embarrassment into Dick's, hopefully without breaking the kiss.

"Does anywhere else hurt, too, Timmy?" Dick said softly.

"...My...My lips...She um...She tried to punch me and I think it may have hit...My lips..." Tim says feebly, making up an excuse and blushing so hard, the mark on his cheek disappeared. He clenches onto Dick a little tighter, hoping he didn't leave or reject him.

Dick laughed softly, shaking his head in amusement. Ruffling his hair slightly, Dick ran a hand through the dark locks and pulled Tim's head back a little, and pressed against him softly. When Tim's breath hitched against him, he pressed a little harder, forcing Tim to stop trying to lean up on his toes and stay stationary on the floor.

Tim starts to pant lightly, feeling out of breath as he stares into Dick's eyes, waiting for him to make the first move. Inevitably, he does. Dick slowly leans down to press his lips against Tim's lightly, almost like a feather rubbing softly on them. Tim responds by kissing back with gentleness and longing, whatever anger or sorrow he had disappearing completely and forgotten. All he knew and all he wanted to know, was right in front of him. Nothing else existed, nothing else mattered.

When Dick pulled away, he looked down at Tim's half-lidded eyes, and his adorable little mouth opened and breathing heavy to catch his breath. When Tim finally swallowed heavily and looked up at Dick, Dick is looking back at him with a knowing affectionate grin. Slinging his arm around the younger, he pulls him towards the door. "We'll get some ice cream and watch CSI or something on TV, and you can pick it apart like you like to," Dick joked. "Then we'll run when Alfred gets angry at us for ruining our dinner."

"That sounds great, Dick" Tim says with a laugh, smiling brightly and leaning against him.

Dick chuckled again, nuzzling playfully into Tim's hair as the younger boy laughed more and pushed playfully back. "Anytime, Timmy."

**EXTRA:**

Damian Wayne was seething in his bed. That sneaky-ass_ Drake_. It wasn't enough he had to contend with that molesting _Todd_ now and then, grabbing Grayson's ass, but now Drake was taking Grayson's _kisses_, too? The pain and suffering Drake would feel was insurmountable.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: <strong>This was a quick little chappy but for some crazy reason, when I edited, Microsoft Word wanted to change 'lean' to 'clean'…It made me laugh so hard, I cried! Oh! And by the way, for those who like our Safety and Peace story, it is on Temporary Hiatus because Snow and I have simultaneously caught writers block…So neither of us are sure how to continue it! However, do not fear! I promise it will continue before the end of February!

**Snow: **we finally wrote Dick 8D cuz I mean...someone had to get some Dick. We'll be writing more Batfamily-ness, too, but not robincest, so look out for that~


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Foul Language and Foreplay

Pairing: Dick/Jason

Disclaimer: DC owns Dickie and Jason.

* * *

><p>Bludhaven was known for its clubs. Earthquake vibing music that made chests shiver, masses of bodies huddled into packs, moving against each other, and numerous people pouring out from 10 PM to the wee little hours, tipsy or otherwise satisfied, considering a flurry of cheap motels weren't too far off, either. That was exactly what brought the Red Hood, Jason Todd, to the little hovel of Bludhaven. A drug-dealer was trying to get smart on him, refusing to pay his dues and subsequently trying to moonlight through Bludhaven. Rumors that the little flea was occupying the local elementary schools were what really got Jason on his way over. He mostly stayed clear considering it was Nightwing's scene. Speaking of Dick Grayson, Jason's eyes narrowed slightly as he sifted through the masses of people grinding into each other across the dance floor to meet up with said Grayson.<p>

Dick Grayson was dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants. His bangs partially obscured one eye and he had a silver necklace with a bat medallion on it. As far as anyone knew, he was just another guy in the club. Well, just another very _hot_ guy at the club. The girls and even some of the guys gawked at him, most of their collective vision pointed to his backside. He ignored them, however, because his target was a murderer, a man who was recently involved in a string of brutal killings, all of which started in this very club. The man had no qualms about gender, implying bisexuality, so Dick decided to be both the predator and the prey to bring him to justice. He had no idea that an old friend would come to pay him a visit.

Dick hesitated an unmanly squeak when he felt his ass being grabbed. He had initially thought it was just one the girls that had been staring earlier. Only, this hand felt larger, if not strangely familiar in an odd way. Turning around he gawked slightly seeing Jason stare back at him with an expression of boredom and slightly smug amusement.

"Dickie," He said slowly.

"Jason...What are you doing here?" Dick asks in surprise, his eyes narrowing slightly as he grabs Jason's hand and pulls it away from where it was. "You haven't been killing innocent clubbers, have you?"

Jason sneered at him, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You insult me, Grayson. Its Red Hood business, none of your concern. I just happened to notice you in all your narcissistic glory over here. I'd recognize you anywhere. No one else has your ass..."

"You think I can catch a sadistic killer with my ass?" Dick asks with a cocky smirk, chuckling a bit as he hazards a glance around the club, looking for anything suspicious.

Jason grimaced, looking away in a huff. "I suppose that's why you're even in this clusterfuck."

Jason looked around, watching couples, or rather, overly enthusiastic people, rubbing along each other, hands flying across bodies, and faces illuminated by flashing lights.

"Wanna dance?" Dick suddenly asks, shooting Jason a charming smile, his blue eyes bright, even in the dark club.

Jason looked at him slightly incredulously, feeling as if Dick had an ulterior motive in all this. The bastard could be using 'dancing' as an excuse to feel him up and take his weapons. Dick _was_ a cop. Regardless he shot him a wry smile.

"After you, Dickie," Jason drawled.

Dick's smile widens, looking like something from Alice in Wonderland, as he walks, no, _struts_ to the dance floor. His hips moved from side to side in a way that would make supermodels run off to cry in their dressing rooms. The collective gaze from the admiring clubbers intensified and a couple of men scrambled to their feet, wanting to ask Dick for a dance before it was too late.

Jason sneered fiercely at them, stopping the would-be pursuers' cold in their tracks. Truth be told, he felt really awkward. Nowhere near Tim-awkward, considering the younger boy had a massive stick up his ass. But Dick was so in tune with the music, like he belonged there. But then, what else was new with Dick? This was normal. Jason stood still, looking bored until Dick noticed him, frowning.

"You can't dance, can you?" Dick asks him, cocking his head to the side almost cutely. He was frowning just a bit and approaching the stiff and awkward Jason. "Just listen close to the music and let it move you" Dick whispers into his ear before starting to dance. Dick had the perfect mix of grace and rhythm. It was as though he was_ born_ in a dance club.

Jason flushed slightly out of embarrassment, feeling Dick melt up against him, back to chest. When Dick took his hands to run across the plains of his hips, Jason could have been reduced to nothing but a fucking puddle. So maybe Goldie had the right idea, because Jason was in a trance, and moving with Dick's hips, and the music was taking over his brain, and, and, and...

Dick smiles when he feels Jason moving with him and he moves his arm to lay it on the back of Jason's head, tilting it down for a light kiss on the lips. The admirers give out a collective gasp of shock and disappointment, a few even glaring at Jason. Dick, of course, ignores them and continues dancing with Jason, enjoying the moment.

Jason smirked smugly against Dick's lips, one hand roaming to cup at Dick's ass just to piss of his admirers again. Jason smirks wider when Dick pulled at his hair lightly, reprimanding him for being so cruel.

Dick continues to passionately kiss Jason before suddenly letting out a gasp against Jason's lips, flinching with pain. A tiny dart stuck out of his shoulder. In the shadows, a man smirks to himself, watching the couple closely.

Jason froze, pulling away to look quickly at the dart and around the room. Jason pushed Dick upright, moving to pull the dart away.  
>"I knew this was a bad idea," He muttered angrily, looking furiously around the club.<p>

"Damn it...I can't feel my arm...Look for a male, about six foot two...Young, piercings and tattoos..." Dick mutters groggily, feeling dizzy and grabbing Jason to stay upright.

Jason hooked an arm around Dick's waist, pulling him upright. Scanning quickly against the people he spotted the asshole, moving as quickly as possible through the people, and tugged Dick alone. Dick groaned next to him, his body beginning to go numb…

"Be careful..." Dick slurs, struggling to stay conscious and look like he wasn't going to keel over and die. They were in a public place, after all. The asshole in question was smirking smugly at them and makes a sign for them to follow before darting out of the club through a back door.

Hooking Dick's arm around him, Jason hurried his pace. When they finally reached through the mass of people, still grinding into each other as if nothing had happened, Jason slung Dick into his arms. "Where are you, ass-hole?" Jason said.

"Hmm...Where am I? I don't know...I bet your friend doesn't know either. I'm surprised he's still awake..." The man's voice echoes playfully through the dark and empty alley. The sound reminded Jason of the Joker...Right before he died.

"Jay..." Dick moans, his body completely limp and his eyes starting to close.

Jason shook him, cursing furiously under his breath. "Wake up, idiot," Jason said frantically. "You're better than this. Wake the fuck up!"

"Aww...Let the poor kid sleep..." The man coos as a knife flies out from the dark, heading straight for Jason's forehead.

"Jay...!" Dick mutters desperately when noticing a fast blur coming towards them.

Jason ducked quickly, nearly falling to the ground. Dick lurched in his arms, arms flying in their limp state. Jason glared up at the general direction, gritting his teeth. He didn't want to put Dick down; it wasn't as if the other man could dodge if there was something _worse_ than knives hurtling towards them. But if he didn't, he couldn't reach his gun, and then they'd _both_ be dead.

"Jay...Let go..." Dick murmurs sleepily, knowing Jason needed to fight and he couldn't while holding a paralyzed man.

"Yes, _Jay_, let go so I can have a nice little target to aim at" The man purrs, tossing another knife from a completely different position. This time it was aimed at Jason's shoulder.

Jason skittered quickly to the otherside, glaring down at Dick. "It won't make much of a difference, idiot. I can't even see where he is. And if I could even get near him, he'd use your limp ass as leverage."

"He won' kill me...He rapes 'is victims...He's bluffin'...Call 'is bluff" Dick mutters sleepily, his eyes closing again and his head lolling to the side. He was out like a light and now Jason was truly on his own against an enemy he couldn't see and knew nothing about.

"And there goes the baby, fast asleep" The man laughs, throwing three knives at Jason with incredible accuracy and speed.

Jason jumped back, pulling Dick a little closer to him. 'Call his bluff, huh?' First he'd need to stash Dick somewhere, first. Taking off across the alleyway, Jason dodged another knife before flinging himself behind a wall, hearing an annoyed sound come from the man. Shoving Dick into a little corner, Jason whipped out his guns, the feel of them familiar in his hands. Jumping out quickly, he dodged one more knife, smirking smugly at the dark.  
>"That's it? Just a knife? What, got nothing better?" Jason yelled.<p>

"You asked for it~" The man says in a sing-song voice as the sound of a sniper loading ammo echoes down the alley.

Jason scowled, "_Trust_, Dick. Call his bluff, he says." Running back as a wave of gun fire erupted behind him, Jason swung up a fire escape, landing noiselessly on the rooftop. A shadowed figure had hastily hid, making Jason's eyes narrow angrily.

The man hastily reloads the sniper, trying to keep as quiet as possible. _'How the Hell did he climb up here so fast?'_

Jason fired quickly, bullet skimming against the building the man hid behind, watching him fall back and start to quickly scramble back to his feet. In the seconds it took the man to recover Jason had covered the rooftop, elbow coming to jab viciously into his nose. Pulling at the rifle in the man's hands, Jason roughly pushed it into his gut, knocking the wind from him. Delivering a swift punch to his face, Jason held him down with his foot, gun poised at his temple.

The man laughs weakly, coughing and gasping between each giggle. "Damn...You're goooood..." The man chokes out when he had enough breath, looking incredibly amused and smiling from ear to ear like he just won the lottery. He was obviously a nut job, probably from Arkham Asylum. If he let this bastard live, he would just escape again and eventually become another Joker. That wouldn't happen.

Jason sneered at him, pulling the trigger, and watched as the psycho hit the floor seconds later, blood pooling at his boots. Holstering his gun, Jason descended the roof and went to retrieve Dick. Getting Dick on his motorcycle wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

Dick slowly opens his eyes, letting out a soft groan. His head was pounding and he still couldn't feel his legs. He blinks a few times and looks around, trying to figure out where he was.

"Finally awake, Grayson?" Jason said. He was in loose-fitting sweat pants, hair wet, and only a towel around his neck. Dick recognized the scars across Jason's chest, considering he also had similar ones.

"Yeah, did you...Kill him?" Dick asks hesitantly, knowing the answer but hoping he was wrong for once about Jason.

"Of course I did," Jason said. "Did you expect me to let him go free?"

"I don't know what I expected from _you_" Dick growls, his anger flaring as he tries to pull himself upright to leave despite the fact that he couldn't move his legs.

Jason scowled at him furiously. "_What_? You expected me _not _to kill him? He's a rapist, a _murderer_, he tried to _kill you_! He deserved it."

"_He_ was just a normal guy until the Joker took him hostage and gave him an ungodly dose of Joker Venom! He had a _family_, a _child_! When the Joker was done with him, he didn't even remember his own name! The people at Arkham could have helped him, Todd! If you just gave him a chance, he could've been normal again!" Dick yells, managing to pull himself up to sitting position and glaring at Jason like he wanted him to burst into flames.

Jason flung the bedroom door open, glaring angrily at him. "Next time I'll just let you fucking _die_ then. And I won't give a _damn_ what Bruce will say if you do."

"When have you _ever_ given a damn what Bruce has said!" Dick yells angrily, trying to will his unresponsive legs to move and wishing he could punch Jason in the face and drag him right back to Arkham.

"You're right," Jason scoffed. "Because he just has _so much_ to say about me. Between you, the kiss-ass, and the demonic spawn, I don't know which of you is the most obnoxious."

"Bruce was right about you! I tried to give you a chance but now I know that you will _never _change! I can't even tell you apart from Deathstroke anymore!" Dick says almost sadly, his hand clenching tightly on the headboard of the bed.

"You _can't_?" Jason said incredulously, voice crescendoing. "Name, _one _innocent person I've killed. Just_ one_. And that asshole who tried to kill you doesn't count, either."

"As far as I'm concerned, they are_ all_ innocent. You're not a god, Jason. You have _no_ right to decide who should live and who should die" Dick growls lowly, almost shaking with his rage.

"And that makes you, what? The _Messiah_? The angel brought to earth to undue all my fucking wrongs, right?"

"No, it makes me the idiot that still loves you!" Dick screams before stopping in his tracks, his eyes widening. _'Did I just say that?'_

Jason stopped, hands still on the doorknob, tightening. He watched as Dick sank back into the bed, mumbling incoherently under his breath.

"What was that, Dickie?" Jason said, tauntingly. "Come again?"

"Nothing!" Dick snarls, angry at himself and trying even harder to move his godforsaken legs.

Jason flipped out a chair in the corner, sitting down, and pulled the towel from around his neck. The water from his wet hair dripped down his back all the way to the waistband of his pants. He watched Dick glaring angrily at his legs. If the idiot could, he'd crawl and claw his way out the apartment.

"Nothing, huh? Didn't look that way when you were sucking the life out of me back at the club," Jason said with a smirk.

Jason flipped out a chair in the corner, sitting down, and pulled the towel from around his neck. He watched Dick glaring angrily at his legs. If the idiot could, he'd crawl and claw his way out the apartment. His wet hair dripped down his back all the way to the waistband of his pants.

"Nothing, huh? Didn't look that way when you were sucking the life out of me back at the club," Jason said with a malicious smirk.

"Fuck you" Dick grumbles, a blush starting to form on his cheeks as he starts trying to wiggle his toes. _'If there is a God, please let me get the Hell out of here!'_ Dick prays to himself, knowing Jason would _never_ let this go.

Jason smirked wider, crossing his arms as he sat back in the chair. "If we weren't interrupted, I'm sure you_ would_ have."

Dick blushes hard and his eye twitches as he starts turning his body towards the window. Plummeting to the ground and breaking every bone in his body was more pleasant than staying here and being teased to death.

"If it's any consolation, Dickie," Jason continued, watching Dick trying to get away. "Your ass felt _great_."

Dick flinches and turns to give Jason the darkest glare in the world, but he accidentally leans forward and falls onto the floor with a loud thump. "I hate you! I hate you _so_ much right now, Todd!"

"Oh come now, Grayson. You can't possibly mean that. A minute ago you said you _loved_ me."

Jason got to his feet, and hooked his hands under Dick's and hoisted the man up. He knew Dick didn't like the fact that Jason was now a giant in comparison to him, as the tallest Wayne boy but the hand running gently over his chest said a different story. One of Jason's hands roamed down to Dick's ass in retribution, he smirks as Dick's eyes widened, then narrowed angrily, a visible blush running across his face.

"I am so happy I can't feel this" Dick hisses through gritted teeth, trying to punch Jason but the little bastard dodges just in time.

Jason set Dick back down on the bed, hauling his limp legs to rest completely on the middle of the bed. "Yet you were happy enough to run your hand over my chest when I held you up," Jason said smugly. "Don't be a hypocrite, Dick."

"It's not like you have _breasts_ or anything, Todd. It's not the same!" Dick growls, crossing his arms over his chest like an angry toddler.

Jason bent over Dick, head tilted and mouth very close to the elder man's, breath coming to warm the Dick's lips. Jason's damp hair flopped against his face, shielding one eye slightly as he looked at the other's blue eyes with a half-lidded if not silently smug expression.

"Don't you dare..." Dick breathes against Jason's lips but he makes no move to push him away.

Jason's grin went smug in seconds, dipping lower, letting the droplets of water hit Dick's skin. "Why? You gonna stop me?"

"...No..." Dick almost whimpers, his hands clenching into tight fists and his heart pounding hard.

Jason pressed forward, one hand bracing himself on the bed as the other sought the back of Dick's neck to push him against him.

Dick's eyes go half-lidded and his hand slides up Jason's neck to rest on his cheek gently. He kisses Jason with a desperate longing, pouring every emotion he had into it and making it seem like this was the very last kiss they would ever have. When Jason felt Dick's hands running across his skin, the hand on Dick's neck found its way down Dick's spine, and he pushed at him at the small of his back. Dick's back arches beautifully and he lets out a light moan against the kiss, his eyes slipping closed. His other hand presses against Jason's chest, right over his heart, while the hand on Jason's cheek starts to gently stroke the soft skin.

Jason smirked against him, feeling Dick pressing against him harder, more fervently, before pulling away. Dick was left panting, and heavily swallowed as he watched Jason sit back on the bed. "Still want to leave, Dickie?"

"...I still can't feel my legs..." Dick grumbles stubbornly, not wanting to admit that he wanted to stay.

Jason sneered playfully. "You're _Nightwing_ and an acrobat. Leaving should be nothing for you."

Letting a hand run up Dick's leg, and rest on his hip, Jason smirked. "But you can stay if you want."

"Hmm...Only if you help me get feeling back in my legs..." Dick purrs, smirking at Jason when seeing where his hands were wandering.

"It's a deal then," Jason said, his hand gripping Dick's hip roughly. "For the record, I wasn't about to let you leave, anyway."

"That counts as a feel up, Grayson," Jason laughed, pulling Dick into another kiss.

Dick kisses Jason back passionately, his other hand groping Jason's ass. "What does this count as?" Dick whispers against Jason's lips when he pulls away.

Jason hissed out happily, fingernails digging into Dick's shoulder, "Foreplay."

"Hmm...Sounds good" Dick says suggestively, smirking as he pulls Jason into another kiss.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

**Snow:** This went...south very fast. While Dark is quite comfortable writing such things...I am not xD HA. I love Jason. So. Much.

**Dark:**I feel so…Unfulfilled…*Cries*. As Snow has said, I am more than comfortable with lemony goodness but I respect Snow's innocent and Limey sensibilities…For now…lol! Just kidding! There shall be no lemons on our collab, that I can guarantee, kiddies.

Also if you would be so kind? There is a poll on our profile! Please take a minute and vote!


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: Foul Language

Pairing: Jason/Tim

Disclaimer: Characters - DC

* * *

><p>Tim sighed quietly to himself, standing awkwardly outside Jason's apartment door. They had been dating (secretly) for little over two months, now, and Tim still felt strangely shy about it. He knew Jason probably already knew of his presence, having bugged the entire building top to bottom with security and cameras, and that just made everything inside of him flutter uncomfortably even more. Taking out the key Jason had given him, he entered the apartment, looking for any sign of his boyfriend.<p>

"What took you so long to come in, Babybird?" Jason joked, stepping out of his bedroom, towel drying his wet hair, clad only in jeans that rode lowly on his hips. Tim flushed slightly, mustering up a small unheated glare at him.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "By the way...I got something for you."

Jason raised his eyebrow, stepping closer to Tim. "Oh? What for?"

Tim looked at him incredulously. "It's Valentine's Day," He said dumbly.

Jason only snorted, doubling over in laughter.

Tim looks down with a blush, his heart aching slightly. "It's not funny..." Tim says in a small voice, hand moving to clutch a bundle inside his pocket, Jason's Valentine's Day gift.

Jason stood up again to his full height, pretending to wipe a tear at his eyes. "Of course it is, Baby-bird. Didn't peg you for such a romantic. Did you do this kind of thing with Steph?"

Jason moved his towel to rest around his neck, his hair curling more. He hadn't bothered to cut it lately, something Tim kept pushing for.

"Yes, I did. Couples usually give each other gifts on Valentine's Day" Tim says dully, frowning when noticing Jason _still_ hadn't cut his hair and _still_ kept bringing up his ex, which always put Tim in a bad mood.

Jason scoffed lightly, running a hand through his wet hair. "Well this is one guy that's _not_ keeping up tradition."

"Why not?" Tim asks curiously, looking into Jason's eyes and hiding the hurt he felt inside.

Jason shrugged, "It's kinda stupid." He jabbed his finger towards the bedroom. "Wanna fool around instead? That's one tradition I've got no issues with."

"Stupid...That's another thing around here that's stupid. You know what the other thing is? I'll give you a hint, it starts with a 'T' and ends with an 'M'" Tim hisses, eyes narrowing as rage and pain fill his suddenly broken heart.

Jason looked at him, startled. "What the hell are you talking about?" Jason said.

"What's wrong? Can't figure it out? It's 'Tim', me! I'm a total idiot for even _th__inking_ for a single _moment _that you _ever_ wanted me for anything other than _sex_! In fact, how about this, take this stupid present! I'm leaving and _I'm __**never**__ coming back_!" Tim yells, angry tears in his eyes as he roughly shoves his hand in his pocket and pulls out a box before tossing it carelessly at the floor. He quickly turns around and stalks out of the apartment, hands clenched so tightly that his nails opened wounds on his palms.

By the time Jason's mind kicked back in, Tim had already gone. He doubted he could have caught up with the boy anyway. He bent down and picked up the box, a hand moving to cup the back of his neck.

"Well, fuck," Jason said with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

Tim was in his Red Robin costume, more pissed off than he's even been in his entire life and feeling like someone stuck a hot poker in his chest and there was nothing he could do to take it out. After all the risks he'd taken to be with Jason, after all the things he'd forgiven him for, the little bastard hadn't even gotten him a Valentine's Day gift? Or _any_ gift at _any _time? "Idiot!" Tim growls to himself, punching the chimney next to him and hurting himself.

It wasn't some myth among the vigilante community, it wasn't just Batman that had bugged the entirety of Gotham city, and The Red Hood has done so as well. That was one reason he was able to find Red Robin so fast. Jason guessed the younger had been to angry with him to think clear enough not to notice he had bugged his suit a long time ago, back before they had gotten to where they were now. Back when...Jason had no qualms at all about erasing Tim from the face of the planet.

Jason dropped down next to Tim on the roof, hands in his pockets. "You gonna keep ignoring me?"

"If you don't disappear into the dark in the next _ten_ seconds, _Red Hood_, I'm going to make you regret it..." Tim growls lowly, pure venom and hatred in his voice. He wouldn't even look at Jason.

Jason held his arms out wide, stepping a little closer to Tim. "I only want to talk, Babybird," He said. "Kinda stormed out before I got a say in anything."

"I don't want to hear it. There isn't a single thing you can say to _fix_ what you did" Tim informs him, shooting Jason the darkest glare he had ever seen but behind those eyes, there was nothing but pain.

Jason scowled behind his helmet, letting his arms drop. He growled a string of curses under his breath. "What the fuck do you want me to say, then? That I don't love you even though I find Valentine's Day to be bullshit? That it?" Jason argued. "Cause you're a goddamn idiot if you do. Here I thought you were supposed to be the _smart_ robin."

"How in the Hell can I believe you love me? All you do is insult me, belittle me, and the fuck me, thinking that'll make it all better! I'm tired of it! I can't t-take you hurting me anymore!" Tim screams, his voice cracking as tears build up in his eyes. _'Don't you __**dare**__ cry in front of him!'_ Tim commands himself but he knew that he couldn't hold back much longer, the pain was too much.

Jason crossed over to him, cupping the back of Tim's head, and threading his fingers through his hair. He tilted his head back as he removed his helmet, watching Tim watch him critically, stiffly, ready to lash out at any second. He tossed the helmet to the roof, another mask under his helmet. He smirked wryly remembering how Tim had teased him about basically wearing a mask under a mask.

"You idiot," Jason said without heat. "You always seemed to get off on stuff like that. I'm not used to you wanting to be near me unless we're fighting. How the hell else did we wind up like this in the first place?"

Jason took the chance, considering at any moment Tim could have him at his mercy with his guard down like it was, and reach for the younger's wrist. He brought it up to rest around his waist.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Tim whispers, a stubborn and annoying tear managing to escape his left eye and slide ever so slowly down his cheek. The equally stubborn hand, now resting on Jason's waist, clutches at his shirt and refuses to let go.

Jason blew mock-frustrated air. "As if you didn't know," He murmured and bent down to kiss Tim. Jason wasn't an idiot. Sure he knew how to think with his hormones, but he also knew when a proper kiss was needed. He pressed lightly against Tim, almost like a ghost before pulling away, watching Tim's face flush up underneath his mask. He stepped back slightly and flashed his wrist as he slid down the sleeve.

Tim's eyes widen slightly before his vision blurs with tears and he throws himself in Jason's arms, burying his head in Jay's muscular chest and wrapping his arms tightly around him. He was wearing a homemade and elaborate silver charm bracelet. It had a tiny red robin and a red mask with a heart in between. It was the bracelet that Tim had slaved over for days before giving it to Jason, well, giving it to Jason's floor, for Valentine's day. The fact that he was _wearing_ it was evidence enough that Tim was loved. Tim sniffles and looks up at Jason, eyes slightly reddened from his weeping. "Do you like it or are you wearing it just to make me happy?" Tim asks hesitantly, blushing a little.

Jason smirked lightly, pressing a hand to the back of Tim's head. "Partially for the liking and partially for the fact that I still wish to get laid today. You still on patrol or can we go back to my place?"

Tim punched him lightly in the chest, shaking his head at the bad pick up line.

"You're an ass" Tim says playfully, laughing and shaking his head.

"Is that a yes then?" Jason said bending down to Tim's ear. "I'd like an idea of how long I have to think about Dick in the batgirl suit to keep me from jumping you in an alleyway."

"Hmm...You should be thinking of me, I'm a lot more fun" Tim purrs back into Jason's ear, pressing soft kisses down Jason's face to his neck.

Jason growled slightly, taking a hold of Tim's shoulders. "Woah there, Babybird. You know _Daddy's _got the place bugged. Don't really like the idea of giving someone a free show."

"Then we better go back home _quickly_ because I'm not sure how long I can wait" Tim says suggestively, smirking at Jason.

Jason lidded his eyes, running his teeth across the bracelet, his hands travelling along Tim's back. "You have no idea."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jay" Tim whispers breathlessly, his back arching slightly and a moan escaping his lips as he pulls Jason into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentines Day from Black-Dragon Fantasy.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Dick/Damian, Dick/Tim

Disclaimer: DC has the ownership of these characters, not us.

* * *

><p>Dick was sitting in the kitchen, newspaper in hand. Alfie and Bruce had gone to (insert state here) for Wayne Tech business, leaving Dick, as the eldest son, in charge of the estate and his younger brothers.<p>

"DRAKE!" Damian yelled from atop the stairs. "That is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard!"

Dick sighed, he could almost _hear_ Tim's glare as the elder squared off with the younger for yet _another _fight.

"It is not, you little demon. We _both _know it's the true."

Damian scoffed, stomping loudly down the stairs. Dick could hear Tim's lighter steps following behind him as they continued to bicker heatedly.

"Since neither Father nor Pennyworth are home, we'll have to settle for asking Grayson."

Dick winced, '_Ouch!__ '_.

Tim nodded. "All right, we will."

Dick already had the paper folded on the table top when they arrived. He smiled warmly at them, hoping to ward off any ill feelings they were building up further and to figure out what was going on _this_time.

"What's up guys?"

"Grayson," Damian said in his proud voice. "We have a question for you."

"Okay, shoot," Dick said.

"That is-" Tim started a little nervously.

"Who is cuter?" Damian shot out. "Drake or me?"

Dick blinked, and blinked again. The way they were looking at him, shoulder squared meant that they obviously were taking this seriously. He let a hand wander to the back of his neck as he looked between the two of them.

"Oh c'mon guys, you know I think your _both_ cute..."

"Pick one, Grayson. _Now_" Damian growls, glaring darkly at his adoptive older brother and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've known you longer" Tim pipes in, giving Dick his sweetest smile.

"Shut it!" Damian growls, turning his glare to Tim.

Dick looked between them, feeling a slight headache coming on. "Guys, guys! What even brought on this argument?"

"It's not important..." Damian mumbles, looking down to cover up the blush that now colored his cheeks.

"We just want to know who is cuter" Tim tells him, waiting for an answer.

Dick sighed, slapping his hands on his knees. "Tell you guys what? How bout a little friendly contest. Friendly, Damian," Dick said, reiterating. "You guys do whatever you think deems being cute and at the end of the day, I'll give my answer. How's that?"

Truthfully, Dick was just planning on telling them they were _both _cute, but it might just keep them from strangling each other.

Or completely do the opposite.

Damian and Tim shoot each other a quick glare before running up the staircase to go back to their rooms, trying to trip one another the entire way. The doors to their rooms slam at the same time and for a moment there was blissful silence.

Dick let his fingers run across his knees as he blew out air. "I think I've just made a horrible mistake."

It was only ten minutes before the doors slam open again and the two rush down the stairs.

"What do you think?" They both ask in one voice.

Tim was wearing his old Robin suit so his legs were uncovered and he had the small cape that served no practical purpose other than to look cute. He was winking and giving Dick his best and cutest pout. Damian, on the other hand, was wearing a white robe from his homeland that was a little too big for him so it looked like he was drowning in it. His head was uncovered and his hair was slightly messy like Dick liked it. He was looking at Dick with his blue eyes shimmering and was pouting as well.

Dick's lower lip trembled as tears started to gather in his eyes. They were just so-so-so cute. Dick looked away, taking a deep breath before looking back at the two of them.

"You guys," he said, voice coming out in a small whine. "You're just too cute!"

"Pick _one_!" They whine and pout even more, whimpering softly to sound and look even cuter to Dick.

Dick stood, a hand on each of their shoulders, trying to smile warmly at them both. "You guys have the entire day, remember? Go on, I'm keeping score don't worry.

"That's means I'm winning," Damian hissed. "Beat that Drake!"

"It's not over yet, demon!" Tim growls before quickly glomping Dick and hugging him tightly. "I wuv you, big brother..." Tim coos, looking up at Dick with shining blue eyes.

Damian's mouth drops open and he growls to himself, thinking of something cuter he could do.

Dick bit into his lip to keep from smiling. He hugged Tim back, resting his head to the other boy's. "Awwh, Tim, I love you, too!"

Dick looked over at Damian, "Want to join, Dami?"

Damian thinks silently before smirking slightly and nodding. He moved close to them and wedged himself between Dick and Tim, curling up in his lap. "I love you more, big brother. Can you hold me?" Damian asks as he snuggles into Dick's chest.  
>Tim growls, glaring at the little demon that pushed him away from <em>his<em> brother and starts coming up with a plan for revenge.

Dick patted Damian's head. He should have thought of this a long time ago. Damian was never this physical, except if it meant bashing someone's head in. "Of course," Dick said softly. "Tim, there's room for you, too."

Damian grimaced, hanging on tighter to Dick as an arm went around his waist. Tim was smiling back at him mischievously.

Damian glares daggers at Tim, punching him in the ribs when Dick wasn't looking.

Tim glares back, hissing in pain before a wicked idea crosses him and he smiles. "Owww...Why did you hit me?" Tim whimpers as his eyes fill up with tears.

Damian's eyes widen, _'There's no way Grayson is going to fall for that...Is there?'_

Dick looked back, seeing Tim's eyes filling up. Damian nearly fell from Dick's lap as the elder turned to cup Tim's face and ask him what was wrong. Tim muttered something he couldn't completely hear but he did hear his name. Dick turned to him, frowning.

"Damian, _friendly_ competition…All right you two, how about we go out for the day? Maybe you two will behave a little better in public."

"You can't honestly think those tears are real!" Damian growls, glaring darkly at Tim who sticks his tongue out at Damian when Dick wasn't looking.

Dick ruffled his hair regardless. "No more hurting each other, now go get dressed, both of you. How bout a movie?" He said, grinning.

"Yay!" Time says happily, shooting Dick a sweet smile.

"Can I pick the movie?" Damian asks kindly, cocking his head to the side as a final touch.

Dick nodded at him, nudging him off his lap. He lightly pushed both towards the stairs and headed up himself. He had still been in his pajamas, too.

The two brothers rush up the stairs once more, managing to refrain from trying to trip each other again and their doors slam as they get dressed as fast as they could.

Dick headed to his room, too, taking it a bit more slowly. He hummed quietly, looking back at his bedroom door as he heard his younger brothers already racing to get down the stairs. He shook his head good-naturedly, and slipped on his shoes. Maybe it would take all day for them to realize they were _both_ cute by Dick's standards.

Tim was dressed in a white shirt, jean shorts and tennis shoes, a pendant that Dick gave him hanging from his neck.

Damian was dressed in a black band t-shirt and dark, ripped jeans and slightly worn shoes. He was wearing a bracelet that Dick had given him. The fact that they were going out in public sobered Damian greatly, after all, he still had his pride. He knew Tim would have the advantage, for now...But Damian was still picking the movie.

Dick nodded at them both, the key ring twirling on his index finger. "Ready?" both younger boys nodded and followed Dick to the Cadillac. "So Damian, any movies in mind?"

"Well, there is this one movie called 'Nightmare on Oak Street' that I would like to see" Damian purrs, smirking evilly at Tim.

"T-That's a horror movie..." Tim mumbles, his eyes widening slightly. A little known fact about Tim was that he _hated_ horror movies.

"Its okay, Tim, you can hold my hand if it gets too much for you," Dick chirped pulling out of the driveway. Damian grumbled slightly. Another point for Drake no doubt.

Damian frowns and quickly takes the passenger seat to Tim's chagrin, knowing he would now have to sit in the back. Damian puts on his seatbelt and smiles at Dick, pretending that Tim didn't exist.

Tim crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Damian with all the hate he could muster.

The car trip was, to Dick's surprise, quiet. He could only guess what the other two were even thinking about. Damian was looking intently ahead of him, a faint smirk filling his face now and again. Dick peeked back at Tim through the mirror, watching Tim nodding to himself slightly before smirking as well. Dick sighed silently to himself. Well the theater was dark enough, maybe whatever trouble they caused wouldn't be as noticeable. Right?

They reach the movie theater and park close to the entrance. Damian nearly leaps out of the seat when the car stopped and waits outside, an impish look in his eyes.  
>Tim also leaves the car fairly quickly but runs to Dick's side and grabs his arm tightly. "I'm scared..." Tim whimpers, laying his head on Dick's shoulder.<p>

Dick laced his fingers into Tim's, reigning into Damian, too. "Stick together, Damian. You're still a kid." Paying for the tickets was fairly hard, considering each had come to fight so desperately, and clung so heavily on each of his arms so stubbornly. Buying the popcorn and walking past a little old beak-nosed lady with shrew eyes wasn't easy either. She looked disdainfully at the three of them, before Damian gave her a deadly glare, and Dick almost laughed because her white hair nearly turned black. Dick ended up, unsurprisingly, between the two of them, popcorn bucket in his lap. The rumble of the theater kicked up as the trailers started to roll.

Damian gently laces his fingers with Dick's, laying his head on Dick's shoulder. Tim glares at Damian and clings to Dick's arm, kissing him on the cheek softly.

Dick fidgeted, trying to keep his mind on the movie. Between the lazy circles being pushed into his skin and the little mumbles of sweet thing he'd never thought he'd hear, Dick wasn't sure what was happening in the movie anymore. When the monster came up on screen, Dick has his eyes glassed over, and legs stretched out as he tried to smile at both brothers.

Tim jumps and nearly screams, burying his face in the crook of Dick's neck. Damian was ignoring the movie entirely and pressing soft kisses up Dick's neck, his thumb still rubbing circles into the back of Dick's palm.

Dick grunted, eyes lidded, he was about to call out to them, but tilted his head back and closed his eyes instead. Whatever. He didn't get much sleep last night, anyway. Damian and Tim had _tried_ being civil with each other, and a game of chess turned into a war zone.

Tim looks at Damian coldly as he runs his hands over Dick's chest, wanting more than anything to win. Damian's eyes narrow and he kisses Dick's neck more fervently.

Dick groaned, shuddering, unconsciously leaning over on Tim as Damian pressed into him further, pushing him. Tim nuzzled in deeper, taking it as initiative. "Guys..." Dick garbled out softly. "The-The movie..."

"Is not as important as you are" Tim finishes, smirking when Dick leans over to him and mouthing 'I win' to the little demon. Tim sits on Dick's lap and snuggles close to him, kissing him tenderly and officially ending the competition.

Damian glares at them; his hands clenched into fists as he gets up and walks out of the theater, both hurt and angry. "Screw them...I don't need anyone..." Damian mumbles stubbornly as he sits down on a bench in the front of the theater. Night had just fallen and he was all alone, too pissed to notice the group of teenage gangsters eying him.

Damian had hit puberty a while ago, but it seemed he was actually a bit late. He was still shorter than Drake, but only by an inch or two, and maybe no one would believe he was fifteen if they didn't ask. Dick had reassured him when it did hit, he'd be almost as tall as him, maybe even Jason-sized. Damian had scoffed. Now he understood that maybe having height could make a difference because now those ugly thugs were sauntering over to him.

"Hey, whatcha doin' all alone?" The taller boy, obviously the leader of their little group, asks smugly as the others laugh, standing in front of Damian with the other gang members surrounding the bench so Damian couldn't escape. "Maybe you need some company..."

Damian only glared at them, keeping level-headed as he folded his arms. "I doubt that's any of your business," He said coolly.

"Oh really? I think it is our business" The man says as he flops down beside Damian, a sick smirk plastered on his face. The others laugh and start moving in closer, staring at the lone boy on the bench.

Damian didn't shift, eyeing them carefully. They were stocky, but he had taken on worse. Better thugs, Two-Face, Joker, the Red Hood. He could take them no problem. He just needed the right moment then they'd be running with their tails between their legs.

The man suddenly grabs Damain's throat and squeezes to keep him from screaming, the others moving in to pin down his arms and legs.

Damian's arm shot out quickly, jabbing his elbow in the other's neck before springing to his feet. A collective group of gasps escape the group. One tested the waters by lunging at him. Damian whirled quickly kicking out, rocketing the thug into another. Three down. A fourth comes at him, fist raised. Jabbing him quickly in the gut, he swipes his feet out from under him before catching him by the collar and throwing him into the fifth. the sixth thug merely looks at Damian before shuddering and crossing his legs, a wet spot forming in his jeans. Damian sneers before looking at the thugs lying across the ground groaning in pain. "Serves you all right," He bites out.

"Damian? Damian!" Dick yelled. "Tim, you went too far..."

"I didn't do _anything_! Wait, woah...What did you do?" Tim asks Damian incredulously, seeing the guys bloodied and groaning on the floor.

"I took out the trash. Are we done here?" Damian asks coldly, still angry with them as he kicks one of the goons.

Dick looked at him guiltily, reaching for the keys in his pocket. "Damian-"

"Drop it, Grayson. I'm tired. I demand we go home."

Walking past the elder, he bumped shoulders with Tim, glaring at him but begrudgingly clearing his throat. "Congratulations, Drake. You found a perfect way to get rid of all that pent up sexual frustration Todd and the clone have been giving you."

Tim's eyes widen and he blushes before narrowing his eyes at Damian, unamused by his comment.

Damian moves to stand by the rear car door, letting Tim have the passenger seat and waiting impatiently for the door to open.

When Dick and Tim entered the car, no words were exchanged. The trip home was quiet and the trip into the mansion was quiet. Damian was already at the stairs by the time Dick was locking the front door. Tim was watching him seriously before following him up.

Damian enters his room and tries his best not to slam his door. He fails, his emotions getting the best of him as the walls tremble in response to the loud slam. He lies on his bed and stares at the ceiling, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Damn them...Damn them all to Hell...Who cares if _Tim_ gets all the attention, you don't care..." Damian mumbles to himself, eyes narrowing as he said Tim's name.

Tim entered quietly, a habit of his even before he had taken the mantle of Robin. "Damian," He started.

"What, Drake?" Damian growled. He was thankful for the dark room. The ass wouldn't see his red-rimmed eyes.

Tim took him by the wrists and pulled him to his feet. Damian was more curious than his apprehension let on. "We haven't finished our competition," He said seriously.

Damian looked at him incredulously, opening his mouth to protest with every obscenity he knew. Tim merely pulled him out of the room and into the den where Dick was sitting heavily in one of the chairs, looking like a kitten abandoned in a box.

"Dick," Tim said. "Who is cuter? Me or Damian?"

Dick opened his mouth, ready to protest at the childish game. It had started off so innocently. He would compliment them both, get them to bond, and have a few laughs and a few good hugs. Then everything went south very very fast. "Tim-" Dick started, tiredly.

Tim leaned down cupping Damian's chin and pulling him into a kiss. Dick's mouth dropped open and Damian's did, too. Big mistake. About a minute later, and many stolen breaths later, Tim pulled away, tongue running across his lip. Damian staggered back, face flushed completely, hair wild, and blue eyes wider. He stuttered, blushing harder and harder and trying to get his baring. As much as he _hated_ Drake, there was no denying, his elder was despisingly good at kissing.

"W-What...?" Damian mumbles stupidly, staring at Tim and shifting nervously where he was standing. He had no idea what was going on and what he did to deserve the kiss but he couldn't deny that he definitely wouldn't mind if Tim kissed him once more...Or twice more...Or thrice more...Damian blushes harder as he ponders about the kiss and he fidgets more, waiting for Tim to speak.

Dick grinned, rising to his feet, hand going to Tim's waist as he pulled at Damian's chin. "I don't know, Tim," Dick started. "Damian_ is _pretty cute. Did you see how he blushed?"

Damian's eyes narrowed at the two of them.

"He _is_ very cute...Perhaps you will have to name him the cutest" Tim suggests, smiling as he snuggles closer to Dick and watches Damian's reaction.  
>Damian's eyes widen and he stares at them in disbelief. Tim was giving him victory...After everything that they went through today...Damian's eyes soften despite himself and he smiles a true smile.<p>

Damian shook his head, sighing. He leaned into Dick's touch, his own hand going to cover Dick's hand on Tim's waist, his thumb brushing at his hip. "Glad to see you've come to your senses, Drake," Damian said, a playful, mischievous light going through his eyes.

"Just this _one_ time, little demon" Tim tells him cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Damian's waist to bring them all closer. Damian chuckles and looks up at them. This was his family and though he may or may not be the cutest, he _knew_ he was loved.

Sexual frustration aside, of course. Damian flinched, smirking slowly before leaning into Tim. "Grayson, is that your hand on my ass?"

Dick grinned at him coyly, feeling Tim's hot eyes on him. "Maaaybe."

Tim lidded his eyes. "Damian," He said lowly. Damian smirked. "Drake." Oh, they were gonna get Dick tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing: DamiTim

Warnings: Lime

* * *

><p>Damian watched Tim typing away at his laptop in the den. Recently, he had turned eighteen. As far as things went, he was relatively happy about it. Mainly because it meant that now he could...do things to Drake that he previously couldn't have as a minor. He knew Tim had an inkling of his presence but for the sakes of them just being <em>them<em>, Drake ignored him and Damian remained where he was and watched.

Damian eventually stands and walks over to Tim, looking over his shoulder to see what he was typing. "What are you doing?" He asks quietly, laying his chin on Tim's shoulder as he watches.

Tim flinched slightly, tensing but not turning towards the younger. "Work," he said uneasily. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Watching you work" Damian says simply as his arms worm their way around Tim's body in a hug. "What kind of work is this?"

Tim looked down at Damian's arms, his mouth being to turn into a frown. Closing the laptop, Tim turned his head in Damian's direction, and stopped. If he turned any further the younger would practically be kissing him. "Damian," Tim started. "What are you planning?" Tim raked his eyes all over Damian as much as possible, expecting a knife to materialize immediately and impale him.

"I'm not planning anything...I just want to spend some time with you, Drake" Damian says innocently but the look in his eyes was anything but innocent. His eyes travel from Tim's face to his lower torso and back up again.

Tim fidgeted in Damian's grip, attempting to pull away. His eyes narrowed when he was able to pull away enough, but still encased in the younger's grip, to look him critically in the face. "When have you ever wanted to spend time with me?"

"Now" Damian says with a smirk as he pulls Tim closer, the chair rolling towards him.

Tim froze, feeling Damian's breath on his neck. Tim didn't know how much time passed before he bolted out of Damian's grip. The little demon just stayed where he was, looking at him with those smoldering blue eyes, that were freakishly looking more and more like Bruce's every day.

Abandoning his laptop, Tim backed away, eyes still narrowed and headed for his room quickly. Time for Plan B. Seeing as how Plan A had not even materialized and Damian was no doubt _winning_ at whatever sick little Damian Game he was up to.

Damian chuckles as he watches Tim run away and he slowly walks, no stalks, after him. Tim was so very cute when he was scared, it made Damian want him more. "Oh, Tim~ Why are you running?" Damian asks in a sing-song voice.

Tim braced his back against his bedroom door, eyes darting around his room. Rope. He kept it under the bed. Check. Cell phone? Shit! He had left it downstairs. He needed to call Dick. Alfred was out grocery shopping and Bruce was at work. Tim heard Damian calling him as he ascended the stairs. Diving for his bed, Tim was quick to fish it out. Hiding quickly, he saw Damian's shadow at the foot of his door and waited.

Damian knocks on the door to the beat of 'shave and a haircut', laying his ear against it to see if he could hear Tim inside. He was grinning from ear to ear and clearly enjoying this game.

Tim tensed when the door opened, and Damian stood at the doorway in all his obnoxious just-turned-eighteen-but-still-a-demon-named-Damian smugness. He needed him to walk just a little bit further in. just a little further.

Damian takes a few tentative steps in, hearing a soft rustle near the bed.

Tim narrowed his eyes and kept his breathing steady. In the years that had passed, Damian was quickly, too quickly, catching up to him in skill.

"Oh, Drake~ I can hear you breathing..." Damian informs him teasingly as he grabs the covers and pulls them off the bed swiftly.

Tim flinched, and took advantage of the quick cover. As Damian flashed the sheets up, he dove, rope snapping in his grip and coming to wrap around Damian's wrists. The little demon back-tracked a little too quickly, and Tim's foot caught on the sheets, sending them both down heavily.

Tim narrowed his eyes, tightening the ropes. "Quiet, demon," he grumbled. Damian's legs came to lock around his waist and Tim nearly squeaked in surprise. Glaring down at Damian, Tim locked eyes with him, trying to retain a calm appearance. Cool under pressure, always a Bat lesson that seemed to pop up everywhere.

"Make me silent, Drake. I dare you" Damian purrs suggestively, grinding up against Tim ever so slowly. There was a smirk on the younger man's face that could rival the Joker's grin as he stares at Tim, his blue eyes almost smoldering with lust.

Tim's eyes flew wide, trying to backtrack, but struggled in vain. "Damian," he croaked. "This is...This is..._not right_."

"Why not?" Damian asks curiously as he cocks his head to the side almost cutely, his smirk slowly fading.

"Because I'm your _brother_," Tim said. He was both thankful and a little frustrated when Damian had stopped grinding up again him. The little brat had left him feeling too hot too suddenly. He lay his palms heavily flat on either side of Damian's head, and tried his best to keep his eyes from shutting when he started to silently even his breath.

"Not by _blood_" Damian insists but does not grind him again. In truth, he was a little hurt by what he perceived as rejection from Tim, "Why does it matter?"

"You're my little brother, Damian," Tim started. "What would Bruce or Dick say if they saw this?"

"What does it matter, Drake? This is your life, not theirs" Damian insists, frustrated by Tim's focus on his two greatest idols. It was like he _refused_ to be an individual!

Tim wavered slightly, turning his head away. "I don't know, Damian..."

"Tim, look at me" Damian says seriously, his eyes narrowing as his legs tighten ever so slightly around Tim's waist.

Tim looked back at him, grunting at the pressure on his hips. He kept his gaze controlled in the revelation that Damian had called him by his given name.

"Please..." Damian whispers, another first as he presses his lips gently against Tim's in an almost desperate kiss. This was his last chance to get the thing he always wanted since he was a child.

Tim froze, feeling Damian's hands creep up against his cheeks and roughly bring him down towards him. The tightening around his hips increased and Tim groaned lowly. "Demon," Tim muttered against Damian's lips. "S-Stoo~op."

Damian refuses to listen and the kiss becomes more passionate as his fingers move further up and tangle themselves in Tim's short hair gently. 'I won't give up so easily, Drake'.

Tim felt his body being shifted but didn't pay any necessary attention. Where the hell did Damian learn to do such nice things with his tongue? He felt his back hit the carpet and the hold around his hips slacken. Damian's fingers found his thighs, his lips till never missing a beat, and roughly pulling them around the younger's waist. "D-Damian~!" Tim groaned. "S-Stop!"

"No" Damian mumbles against Tim's lips, taking a couple of short breaths before further intensifying the already fervent kiss. He straddles Tim's hips as his hands travel up his body and under his shirt to gently run over his toned chest and abs, letting out a pleased moan into the kiss.

Tim arched as Damian's nails scraped across his chest, and sunk lower. His toes dug into Damian's thighs.

Damian breaks away from Tim's lips and presses chaste kisses and love bites down his neck, taking off Tim's shirt. He sinks lower, making small reddened marks on Tim's chest. His fingers hook on Tim's pants, ready to pull them down.

"Hey, Timmy, have you seen my-" Dick starts as he walks in and takes in the sight. He had accidentally left his phone in the Wayne Mansion on his visit and had remembered it when he was half-way to Bludhaven. However, he certainly was not prepared to see his brothers half naked and panting on the floor.

"You know what, it's not important. I'll come back later. Sorry for interrupting" Dick says quickly as he backs away and shuts the door, blushing bright red.

Tim flushed deeply, arm flying to cover his eyes as he groaned. "Shit," He cursed. "It would be _Dick_. It _would_ be."

"Well...That was unexpected..." Damian mumbles, blushing just as hard as he stares at the door, feeling awkward and embarrassed by Dick's discovery of their actions.

Tim cleared his throat, looking at Damian. "Well..." He said softly.

"Yes...?" Damian asks quietly, shifting his gaze from the closed door to Tim's face.

Tim looked at him slightly annoyed, and flushing harder. He grunted and shifted underneath the younger. "Don't make me say it, Demon."

"Say what exactly, Drake?" Damian asks in confusion, honestly not knowing what Tim wanted and moaning out when he shifts and rubs against him.

Tim tugged at Damian's belt loops and glared up at him. "Come back down here," he muttered lowly. "We weren't finished."

"...Oh! I see..." Damian says as the realization that Tim wanted to continue dawns on him and the evil smirk returns with a vengeance. "Well, I don't know...You asked me to stop, after all" Damian teases, pretending to be disinterested.

Tim eyes narrowed dangerously, pulling harshly on his younger brother's belt loops. "Like you would listen to what _I_ have to say."

"I would...Especially if you _begged_ me to do something" Damian purrs suggestively, his smirk growing impossibly larger as he rests his chin on Tim's chest and looks into his light blue eyes. His hands were braced on the floor on either side of Tim almost defiantly, refusing to even ghost over the older boy's skin.

Tim huffed, fingers curling in Damian's belt loops tightly. Through gritted teeth he uttered his next few words. "_P__lease_, Da..._Damian_...will you...kiss me _again_?"

"Of course, Tim, when you ask me so sweetly" Damian whispers almost mockingly before he presses his lips gently against Tim's again, his hands roaming over Tim's bare chest and abs. After all this time, Damian finally got want he wanted, big brother Tim was all _his_.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

**Dark:** This is Snow's very first lime! *Throws confetti and glomps Snow* I-I'm so proud! *Sniff* Please Review! We both like lots and lots of reviews!

**Snow:** I have lost my word-ginity. Hello world! xD review please!


End file.
